The long term objective of this research is to provide ultrasonic B-scan equipment yielding improved resolution throughout the image field. This is to be achieved by applying holographic concepts recently explored in the nondestructive evaluation industry. The first concept utilizes linear holography with a selected set of frequencies spread over a modest bandwidth. The holographic data is gathered along a single scan line, and the image constructed by computer. The individual complex valued images (one for each frequency) are summed to obtain the final high-resolution image. The second concept utilizes a stationary transducer that is stepped through a sequence of frequencies. Data gathered in this way is used to synthesize a linear scan, and a computer again accomplishes the image formation. These concepts will be thoroughly evaluated by simulation and experiment using phantoms of various types. If one or both concepts prove feasible, a new class of B-scan instruments, capable of producing real-time images with isotrapic resolving power, will be developed. The fixed transducer concept, in particular, will represent a significant breakthrough in medical imaging technology.